<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Great April Fools Prank by Honerva_and_Sariel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518815">The Great April Fools Prank</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honerva_and_Sariel/pseuds/Honerva_and_Sariel'>Honerva_and_Sariel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magical Menaces [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honerva_and_Sariel/pseuds/Honerva_and_Sariel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Anakin and Ahsoka pull off their greatest prank yet...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magical Menaces [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Great April Fools Prank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is set in Year 7, just after Magical Menaces. </p><p>This work was inspired by that one Pinterest/tumblr post about the four Ravenclaw students doing this with Snape’s hair. </p><p>Also, I felt like you all needed something funny after that last story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ah, Springtime. The Air is warmer, the flowers are just beginning to bloom, the birds are singing, and there’s a feeling of <em>almost </em>all around. </p><p>
  <em>Almost summer...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Almost free...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Almost about the hex the daylights out of Windu if he assigns one. More. Essay!</em>
</p><p>Anakin paused and leaned back with a groan. He stretched his arms out above his head and felt his spine give a wonderful impression of a glowstick. He looked across the Great Hall to where Ahsoka was seated at the Gryffindor table, her head bowed over her own Divination textbook.</p><p>It had seemed like a good idea at the time, replacing Windu’s favorite teacup with one of the nose-biting variety, but now they were two hours deep into detention and had barely made a dent in their homework. </p><p>The only thing Anakin had been able to divine so far was that tonight was shaping up to be an All-Nighter of epic proportions. </p><p>He’d already finished the two essays Professor Mundi had assigned on the History of the Wizengamot and Witchcraft in 15th-Ireland, and was now staring down the five-foot strip of parchment on which he was meant to write his essay on shatterpoints, which particular emphasis on recognizing them. It was the third essay on shatterpoints that Windu had assigned them that month and Anakin was beginning to think the man cared more for the sadistic pleasure of assigning the essays then what the students actually wrote. </p><p>Anakin looked up at the head table where Windu was talking with Professor Fisto. The Deputy Headmaster rubbed at his eyes and Fisto’s face split into his signature grin. </p><p>Anakin balled up a spare bit of parchment and pulled his arm back. He watched it sail through the air and land squarely on Ahsoka’s forehead. She jumped in surprise, then scowled and made a rude hand gesture when she realized who had thrown the paper. Anakin grinned. She rolled her eyes and smoothed the paper out on the table. </p><p>Anakin saw her smile and shake her head before scribbling something onto the parchment and neatly folding the paper up into a crane. She gave it a poke with her wand and the paper bird flew across the room and landed right in front of him. </p><p>He opened it up.</p><p>
  <strong><em>*Really Skyguy?</em>*</strong>
</p><p>She’d written it small, so there was still plenty of room left for a conversation. Anakin grinned and grabbed his quill. </p><p>
  <strong>*What? I’m bored*</strong>
</p><p>He folded the parchment into a paper plane and glanced up at the head table. Fisto had moved so that he was completely blocking Windu’s view. </p><p>He tossed the plan. It landed directly in front of Ahsoka’s nose. She looked up and gave him her signage <em>look</em>...the “you’re-being-incredibly-stupid” look. </p><p>For the next two minutes, they traded folding the paper into a crane and a plane and passed notes to each other like they were First Year’s again. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>*Then be normal for once and sneak over here to talk to me*</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>*NORMAL! I’ve never been so insulted in all my life!*</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>*Drama Queen* </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Wow Snips, cut a guy some slack. If Windu assigns one more essay I am <em>GOING </em>to hex someone*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*<em>Honestly, same* </em></strong>
</p><p>That made him pause. Ahsoka was normally unfazable when it came to inhuman amounts of homework. Then again, they both were feeling the stress this year with their N.E.W.T.S coming up and graduation not far behind. </p><p><em>Everyone </em>in their year was a bit testy, but it was unusual to hear Ahsoka admit that she was stressed. </p><p>Anakin folded the paper back into a plane and sent it sailing over to her. </p><p>
  <strong>*Movie night tonight? I’ll bring the popcorn.*</strong>
</p><p>He watched her open the plane. She smiled and sent him a thumbs up before stuffing the note into her back and going back to her work. Anakin grinned and shoved the divination parchment into his back. The five-foot essay would be Future-Anakin’s problem. </p><p>He pulled out his textbook to start reviewing the potions that Professor Tinn had assigned. He flipped the pages one at a time and felt his eyes begin to close. </p><p>Then he stopped. </p><p>A page had fluttered out and landed on the table. It <em>certainly </em>wasn’t from his textbook, for one thing, the drawings gave him the shivers. He looked at the potion. </p><p>A light-bulb went off in his head. </p><p>This wasn’t a potion anyone at Hogwarts would teach him, just like the animagus potion, but it would serve him just as well. </p><p>He looked back at Windu. </p><p>It would <em>not </em>be easy to pull off, and there were a thousand and one ways it could go wrong. But if they succeeded, they’d go down in Hogwarts history. </p><p>He pulled a new piece of parchment out of his bag and quickly wrote a note. <strong>*Change of plans, meet me in the potions classroom after this...this is going to be LEGENDARY!*</strong></p><p> He balled it up before the ink was even dry and without checking to see if Windu was looking, launched it through the air. </p><p>Ahsoka was able to read the note before Windu snatched it away, yelling something about extending their detentions. </p><p>She gave him a thumbs up. Anakin smiled. </p><p>He had a good feeling about this. </p><hr/><p>The instructions said that it would take them a month to brew it, but that was ok. Anakin and Ahsoka could wait. Ahsoka pulled out her calendar and they both counted the days, cackling with unrestrained delight when they realized what day it would be when the month was up.</p><p>As fate would have it, the day of The Prank would fall upon the patron day of ne’er-do-wells and pranksters everywhere...April First. </p><p>Anakin and Ahsoka spent the entire week playing it up. They were perfectly behaved in class...even Windu’s. Anakin had even taken to calling him “Professor Windu.” The two of them smiled at everyone, managed to stay out of detention for the week, and were on their absolute <em>best </em>behavior. </p><p>Windu’s forehead vein was about to <em>burst</em>. </p><p>The day came, and Anakin and Ahsoka shared knowing smirks from across the hall at breakfast. The teachers were terrified at first, Kenobi went as far as to cancel classes and barricade himself in his office. </p><p>But Anakin and Ahsoka were the textbook definitions of perfect students. </p><p>Anakin showed up early to all his classes and sat quietly at the back. He took studious notes (Windu walked by about a hundred times to check), for once not doodling or staring off into space. </p><p>Ahsoka spent her time doing the same; diligently taking notes and <em>not </em>napping in the back of Professor Fisto’s class. </p><p>It was odd, and it had Windu on edge. His day got even stranger when a crow found its way into his classroom and Windu suddenly found himself with a face-full of squawking, angry corvid. </p><p>If he was missing his eyebrows after the incident, everyone was kind enough not to mention it. </p><p>The day had been strange, but it didn’t matter now. It was dinner time. Just a few more hours and then the whole cursed day would be in the past. Nothing, not disgruntled birds or suspiciously well-behaved student could stop that. </p><p>Anakin smirked at Ahsoka from his seat at the Slytherin table. She smirked back and raised her goblet. </p><p>He raised his back. </p><p>As one, they banished their drinks and refilled the goblets with pumpkin juice they’d hidden beneath their robes. </p><p>It happened ten minutes into the feast. One minute everything was normal, students were chatting cheerfully and digging into their roast chickens and Shepard’s pie, and the next there was a Windu sitting at the Ravenclaw table. </p><p>After the first one popped up, chaos reigned supreme, and between teachers trying to wrangle hundreds of panicking Windu’s in some semblance of order, nobody noticed Anakin and Ahsoka doubled over with laughter. Their goblets were empty, and no one would be the wiser. Anakin took advantage of the chaos and slunk over to Ahsoka. </p><p>“How was that for a prank?” He wheezed. Ahsoka wiped tears from her eyes. </p><p>“Best. Prank. EVER!” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last of the works I’ve already written. I contemplated not publishing this one until April First, but I figured you guys could use more fluff and fun after the angst of the last work. </p><p>Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>